headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead Compendium 3
The Walking Dead Compendium is a trade paperback collection that reprints forty-eight issues of The Walking Dead comic book series by Robert Kirkman. Published by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment, it was released to retailers in October, 2015. The cover price for this collection is $59.99 US. Just in time for the new season of The Walking Dead on AMC, the fan- favorite, New York Times bestselling series returns with its third massive paperback collection! With over 1,000 pages, this volume contains the next chapter of Robert Kirkman's Eisner Award-winning continuing story of survival horror. Rick Grimes's dream of rebuilding civilization is tested as the people of Alexandria come into contact with other communities that have developed their own methods of survival. Collects THE WALKING DEAD #97-144. Issues "Something to Fear" * The Walking Dead #97 * The Walking Dead #98 * The Walking Dead #99 * The Walking Dead #100 * The Walking Dead #101 * The Walking Dead #102 "What Comes After" * The Walking Dead #103 * The Walking Dead #104 * The Walking Dead #105 * The Walking Dead #106 * The Walking Dead #107 * The Walking Dead #108 "March to War" * The Walking Dead #109 * The Walking Dead #110 * The Walking Dead #111 * The Walking Dead #112 * The Walking Dead #113 * The Walking Dead #114 "All Out War - Part One" * The Walking Dead #115 * The Walking Dead #116 * The Walking Dead #117 * The Walking Dead #118 * The Walking Dead #119 * The Walking Dead #120 "All Out War - Part Two" * The Walking Dead #121 * The Walking Dead #122 * The Walking Dead #123 * The Walking Dead #124 * The Walking Dead #125 * The Walking Dead #126 "A New Beginning" * The Walking Dead #127 * The Walking Dead #128 * The Walking Dead #129 * The Walking Dead #130 * The Walking Dead #131 * The Walking Dead #132 "Whispers Into Screams" * The Walking Dead #133 * The Walking Dead #134 * The Walking Dead #135 * The Walking Dead #136 * The Walking Dead #137 * The Walking Dead #138 "Life and Death" * The Walking Dead #139 * The Walking Dead #140 * The Walking Dead #141 * The Walking Dead #142 * The Walking Dead #143 * The Walking Dead #144 Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artists Tony Moore, Charlie Adlard, and Cliff Rathburn. * This volume shipped to retailers on October 13th, 2015. * Total page count: 1,112 pages. * ISBN 978-1-63215-456-9; 1-63215-456-0 * The tagline for this volume is "The ultimate edition of The New York Times bestseller!" * This volume was released in between when the "First Time Again" and "JSS" episodes of The Walking Dead first aired on AMC. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:Trade paperbacks Category:2015 comic book issues